Protective vests are commonly used by police and military personnel engaged in dangerous activities to protect vital organs within the torso from damage by high velocity projectiles such as bullets, sharp fragments and other ordnance. Protective vests typically comprise a number of layers of high performance, ballistic resistant material such as NYLON™or KEVLAR™ to absorb the energy of the projectile and prevent it penetrating through the vest to the body. So called bullet-proof vests are generally sleeveless and are designed specifically to protect the front and back of the torso region.